Enigmatic Tough Love
by XxShawns Guardian AngelxX
Summary: Written for the Spring Slash Prompt. Based on the fic "Everybody Wants Shawn". Randy just broke it off with on again, off again boyfriend Hunter and Jeff gives him the tough love that he needs.


**Title: "Enigmatic Tough Love"**

**Pairing: _Jeff Hardy/Randy Orton with mentions of Shawn and Hunter_**

**Rating: T**

**Summary:** _Based on the fanfic "Everybody Wants Shawn". If you haven't read it, you should. If you haven't, you should still be able to get what's going on._

**~**XX**~**

_Written for the Super Special Awesome Spring Slash Prompt_

**~*XX*~**

Jeff waited until Matt was asleep before ascending the starecase. Randy was visiting them for the week just to get away from Hunter. He needed the break not to mention it would make their separation that much easier for him to deal with. Jeff stood outside Randy's door listening for any signs of life but all was quiet. He assumed it was okay to push the door open so he did, surprised to see that Randy was still awake just…staring out the window into the darkness.

"Randy, it's late. You should try to get some rest. You've had a trying day." The red head moved towards Randy, leaning against the wall, watching as his best friend continued to stare out the window as if he hadn't heard a word he said. Jeff sighed. If only there was some way he could get through to him. He didn't need Hunter. He needed someone who loved him – all of him – and not just when it was convenient for him to love him.

"I'm sorry Jeff. I just…I still miss him. I still love him. Its like a part of him rests within me. You—you could never understand. I didn't really want to break up with him. It just sort of slipped out."

"Randy, you'd have never let that slip out if a part of you didn't really mean it. There's more to a relationship than just great sex Randal. Sure Hunter probably sexed you up good, made you feel like a king in your own right but he's no good for you if he's still with Shawn. It's high time you let him go."

Randy cut his eyes over at Jeff, a half smile on his face. "I suppose you would know wouldn't you?"

Ouch. Jeff blinked a few times, the stinging words bouncing off of him but he knew not to let it get to him. Randy was only trying to pick a fight with him just to make himself feel better but Jeff wasn't having it. This treatment – this time away from Hunter – was long overdue in his mind. Randy would just have to get used to it. No one, not even Randy, could tear DX apart. Jeff shook his head. "Say what you want Randall but it's not going to work on me. I don't wish to fight with you man; only show you what it's like to be loved like you deserve to be loved."

"Yeah right," he scoffed. "Like you could even hope to compare to Hunter."

Randy turned his attention back to the window, but Jeff wasn't having it. He grabbed Randy by his shoulder jerking him around. "Dude. You got some kind of nerve insulting me like this, especially after all the shit I've put up with!"

"No one said you had to put up with me," he smirked. "You did that on your own."

Jeff shoved Randy, mostly out of weeks and weeks of frustration knocking him against the blinds. "Dude I am so sick of you! Like…you literally make me sick to my stomach sometimes. I'm the one who comes to you in the middle of the fucking night for fuck's sake. You wake up and Hunter's gone to fuck Shawn and then you call me – you have the nerve to call me – but I always come Randy. I always pull through for you, neglecting my own well being just to be with you when you're down because I fucking care. But oh," he mocked. "Hunter's so much better than me." He scoffed. "You're so fucking pathetic. I'm starting to forget why I cared to begin with."

Randy straightened himself up and all of his rage came out when he suddenly lunged at Jeff taking him down to the ground. They wrestled around, eventually knocking over a clock, a vase, and some paint that fell off of the nightstand when Jeff accidentally kicked it.

"Fuck you Randy geoffame!" he screamed though it was horribly muffled due to his face being pressed in Randy's chest. Randy drew back to hit Jeff in the face but Jeff kneed him in the groin.

"Shit…." Jeff shoved Randy hard, pushing him off him.

"Stupid…stubborn…bastard," he breathed. Randy groaned, slowly making his way to a sitting position while Jeff scooted back against the door, trying to catch his breath. He was sorry, but not too sorry since Randy was asking for it. But then he saw that Randy's knees were against his chest, his head down which meant that he was crying again. Jeff banged his head against the wall. _Why do I let him get to me like this?_ He quickly crawled over to Randy taking a seat next to him. He put his arm around him like he always did allowing the man to cry until he tired himself out all the while whispering apologies to him. "Randy I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never meant to call you stupid. You're not. You just…love too hard too much I think."

Randy raised his head looking over at Jeff. "Isn't that how you're supposed to love someone Jeff?"

Jeff shook his head, not really knowing what to say. "You know me Rands. I'm no expert on love and shit. I just know that if you're crying more than you are laughing then maybe it's not the right person for you."

Several minutes shot back before either of them spoke up again. They just sat there in darkness, each one thinking of the other and if either of them would ever really know they meaning of true love. "Say Jeff?"

"Hn?"

"Do you like me?"

Jeff looked over at Randy, barely able to comprehend what he'd just asked. "Er…where did that come from?" Randy didn't answer. He just shoved Jeff on his back quickly covering him. "Randy what are you—

He was cut off with a kiss, a hard, crushing kiss that left him helpless. Jeff's arms moved to hold Randy in place, a slight moan escaping him when Randy's lips moved to suck at the tender flesh of his neck. "Mn…Randy this isn't…right. You have to stop."

He was suddenly flipped over where he was staring back into dark eyes filled with a combination of lust and sadness. "Then you can top. Just—make me forget Jeff. Make me forget all about him"

The words, almost pleading, rolling off Randy's tongue…as much as he enjoyed hearing them, he couldn't do it. "Randy I—

Randy slid a hand around the back of his neck, drawing him in, pressing their lips together. The union was sweet, their lips fitting perfectly together. The way Randy arched into him, whispering his name…it was sweet, kinda fulfilling, but it wasn't right. Jeff pulled away, scrambling to his feet. "I'm sorry Randy, but I can't be your fall back guy."

"Jeff---Jeff wait!" But Jeff ignored him, quickly hurrying out of the room closing the door behind him. For a moment he lingered against the door, listening for any sounds from the room. And then he heard it. What sounded like a small choke, and then not mistakenly sobs. Jeff smiled and walked off, knowing that this was really for the best.

* * *

**AN: I know it was a little...whats the word? Vague maybe? But thats what came out. My Jeff that I normally work with is either really naive or smart. As for Randy, I don't know. Lately nice!Randy minus the IED hasn't been working too well so I dunno. Hope the prompt person who requested this enjoyed it and if they want more of these two, they're in that other fic I mentioned. Now go read more prompt stuff!**


End file.
